Just a Kiss
by Angela Killjoy
Summary: A war between the two kingdoms of Suna and Konoha separates the two lovers. Will they stay apart or will they fight to be together? -Read and find out:)-
1. Chapter 1

**In this story there is no justsu techniques or anything like that this is in the past ill probably add stuff that probably wasn't in the past like the type of clothes but hey it's my story I can make pigs fly if I wanted to in my story. Haha anyway another note: This is my second story and it won't be finished until I finish my first story. But other than that enjoy and R&R! :)**

**-Just a Kiss-**

**_War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good. We will not learn how to live together in peace by killing each other's children._**

**_JIMMY CARTER_**

**-Just a Kiss-**

Suna has been in war with Konoha for three years now and it has been a drastic time for both towns. The kings of Suna and Konoha are brothers Shukaku and Minato. Shukaku has always hated Minato he blamed him for their father disowning him. And after their father passed away Minato took over the palace and Shukaku went off to build his own. Problems started to come up Shukaku sent an army to kill Minato and his people so he can control the kingdom. Minato was heartbroken that his brother had tried to kill him but he could not let his people die because of him so the war began.

**-Just a Kiss-**

A long dark haired beauty is running through a forest in a fast pace after she heard that the person who was responsible for killing her mother was in the battle field she dropped what she was doing and ran to face the murderer of her beloved mother. _No one can kill him but me I have trained for the past year and a half nonstop my training will finally pay off! _Hinata thought with a frown on her face.

-_Flashback-_

_Hinata sits up on her bed it's the middle of the night and she had a horrible dream she pushed her short hair behind her ears she hears muffles in the room next to hers which is her mothers. She gets up and slowly walks up and opens her door she slowly walks to her mother's door and leans on the door she hears a crash and opens the door fast._

_A man was by my mother's bed holding a knife that was covered in blood he looks up and looks into Hinata's eyes. "My my it looks like I will be killing two Hyuugas tonight lucky me." He gets up and walks towards Hinata she was completely paralyzed with fear all she could see is her mother covered in blood she was praying to herself that she was still alive. The man grabs Hinatas arm and violently pulls her and pushes her to the floor he closes the door quietly._

"_Now you must know that your father provides the greatest amount of warriors to Konoha so what will he think if I kill the heir of the Hyuuga and his wife? Let me answer that he will be heartbroken he wouldn't want anything to do with the war of course and without your fathers warriors Suna will surely win."_

_Hinata slowly stands up and looks him in the eyes "I cannot let this man see that I am afraid of him" Hinata thought._

"_My father will do no such thing! Killing us will give him more of a reason to kill Suna and he will hunt you down and kill you himself."Hinata said bravely. She eyed her him but quickly notices the door slowly opening it was Neji! She quickly looks back at the man._

"_Ha your probably right will then I guess I'll just kill all of the Hyuugas tonight then thanks for the help cuti-" he was cut off by a punch on the back of the head by Neji he quickly falls down "ow that hurts." He quickly gets up and jumps out of the window that's on the side of the bed. "I guess I'll kill ya later cutie."he winks at her and leaves. A group of guards quickly enter the room._

"_Follow the man he jumped out of the window." Neji yells._

_Hinata quickly falls and crawls to the side of her mother's bed. Her mother looks at her and tries to smile she touches Hinata's check with her bloody hand " I love you." She said in a low voice. Her hand suddenly drops and she stops breathing. Neji touches her shoulder. Hinata gets up and hugs Neji and starts crying._

_-End Flashback-_

That was a year and a half ago and since that day her father has been teaching her and Hanabi how to defend themselves and fight. Hinata has promised herself that she will be the one to kill the man. Hinata quickened her pace.

"Today will be your last day." Hinata said.

-**Just a Kiss-**

**Ok please review I hope you liked the beginning of the story! If you are confused about something please ask and I will help and explain. -Killjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger ventilated often hurries toward forgiveness****; and** **concealed often hardens into revenge**. **-Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton**

**-Just a Kiss-**

Hinata has been running since the morning and at her fullest speed she dare not take a break she was motivated. She was motivated to see the man die the same way her mother did maybe even worst. She has reached and opening where the battle was and she quickly climbed a tree. She looked out at the opening the view might have made her quiver and cower away but she is different now she's trained to defend and kill and she was not going to back down. You can hear the yells of the men and the clinks of swords and metal.

She takes out her sword and looks at her reflection. Her lilac eyes made her stand out it was a trait in her family, except her eyes were more lilac than others in the family they were just like her mothers. And her long dark she had bangs that framed her face. She had on black tight pants and combat boots and a loose lavender sweater. She tied her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. She put her sword back in her scabbard. She jumps from the tree. She runs to the battle raging on in front of her.

-**Just a Kiss-**

"Your highness I do-don't think this is a good idea wh-what if those mo-monsters kidnap you and kill you?"

"My brother is in battle and so should I. And are you trying to say that I am weak? You know I can kill you right at this second? You should be taking care of my sister not with me." The handsome red head said with hatred clear in his voice.

"Bu-but I wa-was se-sent to protect y-you Sir Ga-Gaara."

"I do not need a guard I never did. They sent you to make sure I get in the battle to kill everyone there." Gaara growled. "Now leave cowards like you will just keep us from winning this war."

The servant quickly ran away in deep fear. Gaara looks at the opening where the battle was at. As he runs to the battle enemies start charging at him with swords in hands he quickly gets out his sword and swiftly kills three men without breaking a sweat. He spots his brother and runs towards him killing another two.

"Look who joined the party finally I'm getting a little tired." Kankuro said smiling.

"But there is more to come." Gaara smirks

Kankuro laughs, "True there are more battles to come but this one is about to end now that you came."

Gaara smirks and continues slash one by one.

-**Just a Kiss-**

Hinata has slashed many men but not one is the person who she is yearning to kill. My men my allies look at me as if I'm crazy they would occasionally yell "You should not be here! Run away before you get hurt." But because he was busy yelling at me they did not notice a man charging at him she quickly ran in front of him and killed the enemy. The man stood shocked and awed but he quickly smiled "I stand corrected." he says. Hinata smiles and nods.

"HINATA! What are you doing!" Hinata turns to find a man taller than her with spiked up hair everywhere he looked very worried and had a red upside down triangle on each cheek.

"Kiba please try and understand I cannot sit at home when I know the murderer of my mom is here at this battle!"Hinata begs but quickly turns around and kills and enemy before she was attacked.

"Hinata…" he looks so worried " Ok but please stay by my side don't leave my side I don't know what I will do without you."

Hinata nods and follows him.

Hinata continues to kill men one by one by but is still searching for the person she came here for. Suddenly she spots the man she came here to kill. A blue haired man he had a scar on his left check and had black eyes. Hinata looked at him and they met eye contact he suddenly recognized her and smiles he yells something to a red head and a man with face paint but they were busy fighting men off.

She then growls and runs towards him."Hinata!" Kiba screams he kills the man he was fighting and quickly follows her. Hinata was face to face with the man she has been hunting she takes out her sword and aims for his neck but the man quickly blocks it with his sword. "I never thought I will see you so soon cutie did ya miss me?" he asked "GO TO HELL" she screamed the man smirks "Not without you I won't" he replied. And they continued fighting. Kiba was a few steps behind hold up by a couple of men. You can hear his struggles trying to go through to help Hinata.

-**Just a Kiss-**

Gaara and Kankuro were faced with a few men when they heard one of their close friends Li yelling at them but they were busy that they didn't get to hear. But they soon saw a dark haired beauty charging at Li Gaara eyed the girl with surprise. "Poor girl she's going to get herself killed" Kankuro said. We heard her scream "go to hell" and Li just smirks and replies but again we couldn't hear. The girl was quite skillful with her sword Li aims for her heart but she quickly blocks and hits him in the groin. Li falls down in pain and drops his sword. The girls places her foot over his stomach Li and Hinata exchange a few words and then Hinata strikes him.

"LI!" screamed Kankuro. Gaara eyes widens in awe at the small dark haired girl. She quickly turns towards them and gives them a smirk. And she quickly runs and continues to kill their men.

-**Just a Kiss-**

Hinata was standing on top of Li. "This is your last day. Any regrets?"

Li smirks "never getting the chance to kill you cutie."

"To bad" Hinata says and strikes Li.

"LI!" she heard someone yell. She turns to see the red haired man and the other with paint on his face. She smirks and makes her way back to Kiba's side.

"Don't do that again Hinata you could have gotten killed" Kiba growled

"I'm sorry but it seems like he got killed not me" Hinata laughs.

"Captain Kiba we are going to have to retreat" a badly injured man says.

"Very well, MEN RETREAT" Kiba growls.

Hinata looks off at the enemy to see them cheering she felt disgust seeing them cheer. She turns around and follows Kiba. Not knowing someone was charging at her.

-**Just a Kiss-**

**End of Chapter 2. So as you can see Hinata is more violent than she really is I forgot to mention there will be Out of Character moments hehe anyways Review please :) -Killjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter thank you Toria for your review it really means a lot! Please Review tell me what you like and don't like and if you have any ideas I am really open-minded so your idea could be in the story! Thanks and Enjoy :)**

**-Just a Kiss-**

There never was a good war, or a bad peace. BENJAMIN FRANKLIN

**-Just a Kiss-**

_Hinata looks off at the enemy to see them cheering she felt disgust seeing them cheer. She turns around and follows Kiba. Not knowing someone was charging at her._

"HINATA!" Kiba yells. Hinata's eyes widen and turn around fast and takes out her sword just in time to block the man with paint on his face from piercing her heart. She entwines her sword with the man's which caused his sword to drop by him. She points the sword to his neck. Kankuro stiffens; Gaara was about to make a move but Kankuro eyed him.

"Come on the only way you can take me is by taking me by surprise? That's low."Hinata smirks. "We called retreat."

Hinata lowers her sword. And looks up to the red head their eyes widen in recognition. "_Gaara" _Hinata thought her eyes saddened and she turns away quickly and walks away with Kiba quickly grabbing her arm and leading her away.

Once they were sure they could no longer see them. Kiba quickly turns towards Hinata and shakes her. " Hinata you must go home you almost gotten killed out there I cannot lose you."

"But I didn't get killed Kiba!"

"Not today but I can't risk it what if your cousin finds out you're here? Neji and his warriors are coming in a few days to discuss strategy."

Hinata was about to argue but they were interrupted. Shino and Shikamaru walk in.

"Kiba I know it was really troublesome of Hinata to come into battle but we have people injured and we cannot wait until Sakura comes to treat them. And Hinata is also a nurse she can help. Plus I think it would be dangerous if she walks back home by herself those Suna bastards might snatch her away."Shikamaru says.

Kiba growls "Fine stay but when Neji tells you to go back home you are going back home." Hinata hugs him.

"You know I've gotten stronger I'm not little weak Hinata anymore." Hinata smiles.

"I know I'm just really worried about what could happen to you."

"Hinata probably killed more men than you Kiba." Shino says with a smirk.

"What! In your dreams they were running away from me in fear I had to chase them because they kept running away!" Kiba kept on rambling she quietly followed Shikamaru.

"How troublesome Kiba is right you could have gotten yourself killed."

Hinata looks down "I couldn't stay at home when I knew I could help."

"Who told you the killer of your mother was in the battle?"

"I overheard my father conversation with a man." Hinata blushes ashamed.

Shikamaru smirks and pats her head. They went to a tent where the injured were at, Hinata got to work. Her mind constantly drifts to Gaara. _He has changed could that really be him? _Hinata thought.

-**Love and War-**

Gaara hits his brother "What were you thinking! They called retreat! You were about to get killed"

"She killed Li!"

"Li knew the consequences of going into battle." Gaara growled.

Kankuro stayed quiet and lowers his head "What am I suppose to tell his mother and sisters?"

Gaara sighs and sits down "I don't know… We all know that we can die in battle and so do their families."

"I can't believe he's really dead"

Gaara pats his brother on the shoulder and leaves the tent. Gaara looks up at the night sky and he stares at the full moon. _ What was she doing in battle? _Gaara flinches when he remembers how Kankuro was about to stab her._ I'm glad she's ok she has grown and has gotten stronger; I hope she no longer goes to any battles. I miss her..._

**-Love and War-**

**Ok again please review! I would really appreciate it. And thanks again Toria for your review. -Killjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you ****Ocean in ur Eyes ****for your kind review and ****Toria**** of course I'm going to acknowledge you I want the people who review to know how much I appreciate it haha and ****YumeFiction**** I will try and make the chapters longer just for you. ;D haha Thank you so much for who reviewed you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me:)**

_**This chapter will take place three years before the war started Hinata is 12 years old and Gaara is 14.**_

**-Just a Kiss-**

"**War is what happens when language fails."  
― Margaret Atwood**

**-Just a Kiss-**

A younger Hinata is running and giggling she quickly runs towards a tree and climbs it.

"This is not fair! I'm the slowest one how am I gonna catch someone when I'm the slowest one!" A 12 year old Ino comes running and stops in front of the tree Hinata climbed to, she is panting and is pouting cutely.

"Ino pig you chose to play this game so quit complaining!" Sakura stands next to Ino and crosses her arms.

Ino takes the chance to tag Sakura "TAG YOUR IT!" Ino yells but Sakura quickly tags her back.

"No Ino pig your it." Sakura smirks.

"Why you dumb forehead you didn't give me the chance to run!"

"Well that's your fault!" The two girls continue arguing back and forth. Hinata sweat drops and climbs down the tree.

"Hey where did TenTen go wasn't she was just playing with us a second ago?" Hinata asks looking around.

"Oh TenTen saw your cousin training and you know how she gets around Neji."Sakura says

Hinata giggles "it reminds me how you two get when you see Sasuke" The two girls start blushing.

"Oh yeah Hina we know you like the kings son! Narruuttooooo." Ino giggles as Hinata turns red as a tomato.

"Speaking of Naruto isn't he coming tonight to the festival of lights?"Sakura says nudging Hinatas arm.

"YEAAHH EVERYONE WILL BE THERE! We'll see you tonight Hiiinnnaaa" Ino and Sakura walks away giggling.

"Naruto well be there…"Hinata blushes.

**-Just a Kiss-**

**(A/N ok so let me clear up some things cause your probably confused am I right or wrong? Well either way I'm explaining.) So like I said this chapter is three years before the war. A year before Minato and Shukaku's father passed away. And that same year Shukaku went to go build his own palace. So now everything is calm there is no war great war happens three years in the future. Ok?**

**So summary this chapter is three years in the past the king has passed away already and Minato is king now. Shukaku is now king of Suna. No war yet :P now on with the story!**

**-Just a Kiss-**

Hinata is walking back to her house thinking about what she should wear for tonight. Suddenly Hinata trips on a crack on the sidewalk and is about to fall but someone catches her on time.

"Ah thank you!" Hinata looks up to see the prince Gaara!

"Ahh your hi-highness I'm s- so so-sorry!" Hinata bows.

"Get up and be quiet just watch where you're going." Gaara looks down at her annoyed.

Hinata nods and looks down frowning- _he's a big meany! _Hinata thought, she looks up to see Gaara walking away. She turns to see the crack that caused her to almost fall down and walks away.

"Hinata" Hinata turns around to Neji and TenTen, Hinata smiles.

"Hi Neji and TenTen I thought you two were training together?"

"Yeah but I'm tired I can't even lift up my sword haha" TenTen says "Hina ill see you tonight at the festival ok?"

"k" Hinata waves at TenTen. Neji stares as TenTen walks away.

"Neji it's really rude to stare at someone's butt when they are not looking." Hinata says looking innocent with her hands behind her back.

Neji blushes "Hina you know I wasn't! Hinata!" Neji grabs Hinata and gives her a noogi.

"Neji!" Hinata pouts, Neji and Hinata weren't always close but as they got to know each other more they started to see each other as brother and sister.

Neji laughs "I wasn't looking at TenTen's butt now let's go."

Hinata giggles "ok"

-**Just a Kiss-**

"Sakura, Ino, TenTen!" Hinata is jogging towards her friends with Neji trailing behind her.

She is wearing a white dress an inch above her knees with short sleeves it was a little puffy on the bottom she had her short hair down the way she usually puts it. Ino, Sakura and TenTen were wearing the same dress except TenTen's was black with white flowers at the bottom. Sakura's was pink that matched her long hair and with a sleeve only on one side. Ino's was purple and sleeveless.

"Hinata!" the girls waved back "aww you look so cute and innocent Hina!" Ino and Sakura pinch Hinata's cheeck. Hinata sweatdrops.

"Oh sorry my cousin came with me too."Hinata turns around to see Neji and TenTen are walking away together. "Uh nevermind."

"They make such a cute couple right?" Ino says tugging on Hinata's hair.

"Yeah hopefully Sasuke and I will be like that!"Sakura says dreamily.

"Sasuke and you?! What a joke forehead!" Ino smirks but her eyes quickly widened "Sasuke!"

Ino quickly runs to Sasuke who looks bored out of his mind.

"Oh no you don't!"Saskura chases after her leaving Hinata by herself. Both girls hold on to one of Sasuke's arm. _He looks very annoyed_ Hinata thought

"Hinata you look so cute!" Hinata blushes as Naruto runs towards her with a red head behind him.

_Uhoh not him!_ Hinata was about to walk away but Naruto puts an arm over her shoulder.

"Hinaa it's me Naruto! Hey I want you to meet Gaara he's the prince of Suna he came to visit."Naruto says.

"We already met."Gaara says crossing his arms.

"Oh well that's good! Come on what are we doing standing here for lets go have fun!" Naruto walks ahead excitedly while Hinata and Gaara walk behind side by side.

"Hey look I'm sorry for acting like a jerk early today."

"No no it was my fau –fault thank you for cat-catching me on time" Hinata says and looks down. Hinata turns to one of the booths and a beautiful necklace catches her eye it was a small silver heart with small lavender flower designs on it. Gaara notices Hinata looking at the heart and grabs her hand to lead her to the booth.

"Ooh my what and adorable couple!"A lady who looks to be in her late sixties says. Hinata blushes and looks up to Gaara. "So you want to play? Well the goal is to get these three needles through those tiny holes that are hung up here. Only one has managed to do this."

Gaara smirks and grabs the three needles without hesitation he throws one through the first hole without difficulty the same with the other two. Hinata looks at Gaara wide eyed -_that's amazing without breaking a sweat! Hes a great aimer. _Hinata thought.

"I would like that necklace" Gaara points to the necklace Hinata wanted.

The old lady smiles and hands Gaara the necklace "Congratulations young man."

Gaara turns showing no emotion and gently puts the necklace around Hinata's neck. Hinata looks down and blushes.

"Ga-Gaara you di-didn't ha-have to."

"Hn you wanted it didn't you?"

Hinata looks up at Gaara "thank you." Hinata puts her hands around the necklace holding it gently and smiles.

**-Just a Kiss-**

**Continued on next chapter. YumeFiction I think this chapter is a bit too long don't you agree? _**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Just a Kiss-**

Naruto, Gaara and Hinata continue walking around paying no attention to the awe struck faces of the people. Whispering things like "the prince of Suna and the dark haired girl make a good couple." And "Isn't that the prince of Suna and the prince Konoha? Who is the girl in between them she is very cute." "Wait that's Hinata the daughter of one of the most respected families of Konoha!"

"Hina who is the pink haired girl over there with Teme?"Naruto asks nudging the dark haired beauty next to her. Hinata looks at Naruto then what he is looking.

"Oh that's Sakura!" Hinata smiles and waves "Sakura!"

Sakura looks up and smiles and waves so does Ino.

"Hey the lighting is about to start let's get going" Ino says

"Yeah oh um I talked to you about him but I guess I never introduced you all. Ino Sakura this is Naruto and Gaara." Sakura looks at Gaara and smiles but stops and looks at Naruto for a while but blushes noticing she was staring at him.

"It's an honor to meet you two."Ino bows and so does Sakura.

"Honor is all mine!"Naruto says smiling.

"Hn" Gaara says.

"We should get going to see the lighting" Naruto says and walks by Sakura towards the lighting and Ino walks by Sasuke who looks bored again.

Hinata looks down -_I should have known… I guess I have no chance with him now they are looking at each other like TenTen and Neji do…but im happy for Sakura she's one of my best friends! But…-_

"Hinata? Come on lets go see the lighting" Gaara notices how Hinata must have a crush on Naruto and seeing her sad just makes him want to punch Naruto. Gaara grabs her hand and leads the way.

Hinata looks startled at Gaara's action. She looks at the back of Gaaras head and smiles.

_Maybe Naruto was never for me and maybe just maybe this guy will be…_Hinata smile widens and continues to walk with Gaara hand in hand.

The group went to get their sky lantern (one for two people).

Hinata and Gaara hold it together and when the time came they let there goes with the others. Hinata looks up as the dark night sky lights up with the lanterns gently floating in the sky. She smiles, Gaara looks down at Hinata. Who is holding onto the necklace Gaara has won her. He smiles but quickly hides it and looks up at the sky.

-**Just a Kiss-**

**-2 years later (Hinata is 14 and Gaara is 16)-**

Since that day Hinata and Gaara were always together they knew everything about each other. Gaara always came three times a week just to see Hinata but he doesn't tell her that. But as the days get colder he only comes and visits once a week. But Hinata doesn't care she is always happy to see Gaara. Hinata has grown more confident and her body is starting to mature though her hair is still short. Gaara has grown taller and stronger he's the strongest in his village. Gaara has been teaching Hinata how to fight with fists and sword. Hinata has been improving greatly though she's not as close as strong as Gaara.

Hinata and Gaara are walking to their usual tea shop after hard training. Hinata notices the days are getting cooler and is saddened because she knows she will not get to see Gaara as much as she wants to.

"What's wrong?"Gaara asks his face emotionless but his eyes shows concern.

"Awh it's nothing Gaara."Hinata smiles and looks up at him. Gaara stops walking and grabs Hinata and turns her around so that Hinata is looking straight in his eyes.

Hinata sighs, "Its cause I noticed that the days are getting colder and I know I won't see you as much."Hinata looks down and blushes.

Gaara lifts up her chin and smirks "Come on." Gaara drops his hands and walks ahead. Hinata blinks and jogs to catch up to Gaara. "What about tea?" Hinata asks. Gaara ignores her and continues walking.

They walk to a blacksmiths shop. Hinata looks at Gaara confused. But Gaara just looks down at Hinata and smiles. He grabs Hinata's hand and leads her in.

"Ah you came for it? And right on time! Let me tell you it is perfect just perfect! My greatest work yet!" A man in his late fifties comes out he has a beer belly and his clothes are dirty but he looks very nice. He grabs a package and hands it to Gaara. And he hands it to Hinata. Hinata blinks and looks down at the package she gently opens it and her eye widens and looks up at Gaara.

Gaara smirks and crosses his arms "you can't always borrow my sword to practice right?"

Hinata looks back down at the sword it was like Gaara's except at the handle of the sword there is a heart that looks exactly like her necklace. Hinata's eyes starts to water and she gives Gaara a hug. Gaara is surprised by her actions but hugs her back.

"Thank you." Hinata says looking down.

"Hn." Gaara hands the blacksmith his money and thanks him. The blacksmith smiles at the couple and waves his hand.

As they were walking Hinata couldn't stop staring at her new sword she would stare at her reflection and admire how it fits perfectly in her hand. Gaara would just look at Hinata and smile.

"Gaara can we go see the sunset it's been a while we have seen it together."

Gaara looks down "Hn lets go."

Hinata and Gaara arrive to a sakura tree on a hill. They could see all of Konoha, the sun was setting and the moon was rising it was beautiful as the sun dimmed the moon grew brighter.

Hinata holds on to Gaaras hands. Gaara lifts up Hinatas chin with his index finger and looks her in the eyes. He leans in and Hinata starts to blush their noses are touching. Hinata was the one to lean in and kiss Gaara.

Right then and there they didn't care what was going on there could be a earthquake or the sky could be green and they wouldn't care what mattered was that kiss and how they wished it will never end. They both broke the kiss for lack of air and look at each other's eyes. Gaara kisses her forehead and puts an arm over her and continues to looks at the sunset. Hinata leans her head on his shoulder and smiles.

_I love him _Hinata thought. _I love her___Gaara thought.

**-Just a Kiss-**

**Ok so this chapter is still continued on the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter focusing on the past!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok the last chapter focusing on the past! Thank you ****Hyuga09**** for your such nice comments I blush ^/^ I'm glad you like the story so far hope you like the rest of the story as well :) ****YumeFiction**** nothing less than perfect for you love!:P ****Ocean in ur eyes**** I hope you smile like an idiot throughout my whole story haha :D Thanks for such kind reviews hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review!**

**-Just a Kiss-**

**A year later (Hinata 15 Gaara 17)**

A giggling Hinata pulls on her boyfriend's hair. "Don't be mad just because I beat you for once at sparring."

"Hn you cheated right when I was about to beat you, you give me a kiss out of nowhere it caught me off guard! And you can only use that trick one me." Gaara grabs Hinata and sets her on his lap.

Hinata giggles "no promises" Hinata jokes.

Gaara growls and tickles Hinata. "haha ok ok I promise"

Gaara gives her a peck on the lips and picks up Hinata and sets her down.

"Are you leaving already?" Hinata looks up with a sad face.

"I'll be back next week. I am prince of Suna I can't stay here forever no matter how much I want to." Gaara says grabbing his sword.

Hinata pouts and looks down. Gaara lifts up her chin "I love you." Hinata smiles "love you too".

Hinata watches Gaara leave and her face saddens for some reason she has a feeling that Gaara won't come back this time.

**-Just a Kiss-**

(3 days later)

Hinata is sleeping when she heard a loud boom she sits up abruptly and opens her window. Then came another boom a lot closer than the last one. She then hears people shouting and screaming. Hinata quickly changes clothes and grabs her swords and checks on her little sister. Her father and mother come running towards them with Neji behind.

"We are being attacked. Get your sister and follow your mother Hinata." Her father says Hinata nods and picks up her sister and follows her mother.

"Hinata come dear." Her mother grabs Hanabi out of Hinatas arms. And Hinata follows. They walk towards the forest close where Gaara and Hinata usually train together. Her mother bends down and lifts up and invisible door that was covered in grass. Hinata walks down and when she got to the bottom of the hidden chamber her mother hands her Hanabi. Hinata sets Hanabi down and as her mother got down she started screaming. Hinata turns around to find that they are not alone. Her mother quickly rushes to shush her

"Shhh honey it's all right this place is for the women and children of the village."

"But what about papa?"

"The men of our village must fight to protect or village." Her mother says stroking Hanabi's hair.

Sakura, Ino and TenTen come to Hinata. Hinata goes and hugs her friends.

"I was so scared Naruto and I were sitting on a bench when we heard explosions a few feet away from us. Then we heard screams from an army. Naruto brought me here and left." Sakura says crying.

"It was the people from Suna the two princes of Suna was leading the army." A lady says holding a baby.

Hinata's eyes widen "you lie!"

"Hinata!" her mother looks at her wide eyed.

"No it's true they were holding flags of Suna." Another lady says.

Hinata shakes her head in denial and climbs out of the hiding spot.

"HINATA!" she can hear the screams of her mother and friends.

She runs towards the village Hinata's eyes widen. Half of the village was up in smoke she can hear the yells and screams of the men. She runs to the battle but hides behind houses. She sneakily walks around for a few minutes. She closes her eyes every time she passes by a dead corpse. Suddenly she feels a hand around her neck squeezing. Hinata eyes widen and try to pull the arms away from her neck.

"ohh what do we have here?" A man in his late twenties says he has black hair and is very muscular he had a hand around Hinatas hand and the other holding his neck. "My my you are a beauty aren't you?" he puts his sword back in his sheath and uses the same arm to reach under Hinata's shirt. Hinata kicks behind her and hits the man's groin. The man lets go gasping and Hinata runs. She screams as she feels a heavy weight jump on her causing her to fall.

"My you're a feisty one aren't you haha" He lifts Hinata. Hinata squirms and yells.

"Maybe I should just kill you and then have my way with you." He lifts his sword to Hinata's neck. The man laughs but was cut off suddenly the man wasn't holding onto Hinata. She turns to see Gaara beheading the man. Her eyes widen and she walks backward.

"Hinata! Please don't look at me like that." Gaara says his eyes are saddened and worried he stretched out his arms. Hinata's eyes water and she runs into Gaara arms and cries.

"Gaara please don't tell me you're a part of this please." She clings to Gaara. He stiffens and puts his arm around her and kisses her head.

"Hinata please…I need to get you out of here it's too dangerous." Hinata looks up and walks away from the comfort of her boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata stares at Gaara..

"My father wishes to take over Konoha I don't have the power to go against him. Please come with me." Gaara grabs Hinata but Hinata snatches her hand away.

"If you want to kill my people then you'll have to kill me too." Hinata lifts up Gaaras sword and points it to her heart.

Gaara is shocked but he quickly lowered his sword "I love you I will never hurt you please come with me." Gaara pleads.

Hinata looks down "I love you but we can't be together we are enemies…" a tear streams down her cheeck.

Gaara rushes and kisses Hinata hard. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"End this madness."Hinata looks up at Gaara as he shakes his head.

"Fight with Konoha."

"I can't leave my siblings and the people of Suna…"

Hinatas tear come streaming down.

"I will not go with you I can't leave my family… I love you Gaara but it seems you will have to kill me."Hinata again lift up his sword to her heart. But Gaara quickly lowers his sword.

Suddenly there was a scream "Retreat!"Gaara turns but quickly looks back at Hinata.

"Please…"Gaara begs his eyes full complete and utter sadness. Hinata walks towards Gaara and kisses him on the lips.

"We are not meant to be…" Hinata says. Gaara looks at Hinata and lowers his head

"I love you." He turns around and walks falls down to the ground and cries.

**-Just a Kiss-**

The next day after the ambush the war between Konoha and Suna was declared. The men of Konoha trained. The medics also practiced and prepared. Sakura Ino were allowed to be medics and accompany the men in war TenTen was also allowed to fight in the war. Hinatas father would not allow Hinata no matter how much she begged. Hinata grew very upset but still accompanied her friends in training she met a lot of new friends there: Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru , Choji and Lee. She grew very close with Kiba and Shino they would accompany her in training and teach her new techniques but she would always think of her love Gaara. A month after the ambush Hinata's mother was killed.

Gaara heard what happened and was deeply saddened just to think how sad Hinata must be. When he heard Li was the cause of this he was inches away from killing him until Kankuro stopped him. Since that day Hinata promised to herself she will fight in the war and nothing will stop her…except Gaara.

**-Just a Kiss-**

**Ok phew! This chapter was long so were the last two! But sad to say the next chapters won't be as long as these I started school last Thursday sad face :( Anyways thank you for the reviews! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter Review please! -Killjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

_**YumeFiction**_** and **_**Hyuga09**_** thank you for your review sorry the last chapter was sad hopefully this chapter will turn that frown upside down! :P **

_**Ocean in ur Eyes**_** thank you and your right I got a few ideas for the story from school! Aw I love school now haha :P**

_**Cutsodeep**_** *dramatic voice* continue reading to find out how they will get together if you dare! And thanks. :D **

_**hikari to seimei**_** it was what? it was what!? Amazing, boring, slow, cool whaat do you think of my story? *cough* I mean I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for your reviews I love ya'll.:) Anyways the more reviews the faster I'll update on with the story! ****And I do not own Naruto!**

**-Just A Kiss-**

"_**The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."  
― G.K. Chesterton**_

**-Just a Kiss-**

"Sir we received word from Shikamaru's group."TenTen came in Neji's tent.

"How was the battle? Who lead the battle?" Neji sets down a set of papers.

TenTen rolls her eyes. "As you know Shikamaru was injured the last battle so he chose Kiba to lead the battle and they called retreat." Neji rubs his eyes. "And you must also know that Hinata was in battle as well." TenTen counted to three and Neji jumped out of his seat.

"What! Is she ok? Who allowed this?" Neji yelled upset.

"Neji calm down! She is ok heck she killed the most in battle she's a killing machine a great fighter! And she ran into battle as a surprise…she killed the man who murdered her mother."TenTen says.

Neji is wide eyed and sits down. "Hn"

"Neji I know you are thinking about sending her back home but you can't she's a great fighter and she's a nurse she is a great help and it no-"

Neji gets up and kisses TenTen who is blushing "I know and that's why she won't be sent home she is really hard headed thank god not as much as you are but she will not take no as an answer …She will fight in our group I will know she is safe."

TenTen smirks and remembers when she told Neji she was going into battle

_-Flashback-_

"_Neji you know I'm a great fighter I need to fight to protect my family!" TenTen says looking at a very angry Neji._

"_You can't it is too dangerous!TenTen you know how much I love you and I can't and won't let you fight in battle." _

_TenTen is very mad "I am going to fight whether you like it or not you can't tell me what I can and can't do we are not married!" TenTen storms off mad. Neji sighs and looks at the sky._

_The next day Neji comes up to TenTen and tells her that she will only fight by his side that way he knows that she is safe. TenTen blinks and kisses Neji._

_-End Flashback-_

Neji sighs "We need to get going if we want to make it before sundown."

"Oh I forgot! Naruto's group will also meet us there." TenTen says.

"Good we need to all get together to talk about strategy." Neji says he gets up and pulls Ten Ten towards him. "You know I love you so much." Neji pecks TenTen forhead.

"I love you too."

**-Just a Kiss-**

**Oh I need to tell ya'll the groups to clear things up!(there are more warriors but these are the main ones in the story!)**

**Shikamaru's Group **

******Choji**

**Shino **

**Kiba and Akamaru **

**Naruto's Group **

**Sakura**

**Sasuke**

** Sai **

******Neji's Group**

******Lee**

******Ino**

******TenTen**

**On with the story!**

**-Just a Kiss-**

"Come on you fight like a girl!" Kiba yells at Hinata.

Hinata sweat drops, "I am a girl Kiba." Kiba laughs.

Hinata sends a kick to Kiba's chest but he catches her leg and turns her. Hinata sends a kick to Kiba's groin with her other leg. He falls down holding his groin.

"Geez Hina you didn't have to go that far." Kiba whines in pain.

"I'm sorry Kiba you told me not to hold back! I am so so sorry!" Hinata bends down by Kiba in concern.

He gets up and pats her head. "Yeah yeah gosh Shino and I taught you well." Hinata giggles and shakes her head.

"Anyway Neji is coming today so you should go pack you stuff." Kiba says seriously.

Hinata stares at Kiba wide eyed but she quickly composed herself "I believe that will not be necessary I will stay and fight."

"Hina-"

"Kiba I know you are worried about me but I need to fight I can't stay at home when I know I can help." Hinata looks away.

"But do you know how much everyone will miss you if something happened to you how much I will miss you?" Kiba turns her chin to face him.

"Kiba…" Kiba leans in to kiss her but images of Gaara flashes in her mind. Hinata pushes away "I can't."

"Hinata he's your enemy he will kill you if he had a chance!" Kiba shakes her head. "No I got to go." Hinata walks away. Kiba falls back down to the ground with Akamaru sitting by him.

**-Just a Kiss-**

_Idiot who does he think he is trying to give Hinata a kiss! _Gaara balls his hands and looks with hatred at Kiba. He growls and follows Hinata. _WHY the heck are they fighting by themselves anyway! They are too far from camp! _Gaara growls again but quickly saddens _maybe she has moved on… I need to find out._

**-Just a Kiss-**

Hinata walks through the forest towards camp thinking about what just happened. _Gaara will never kill me..But what if he moved on? I miss him…_ She hears a twig snaps and she takes out her sword

"Who's there show yourself or you'll die!" Hinata stares at where she heard the twig snap. Her eyes widen and she drops her sword when she saw Gaara come out.

**-Just a Kiss-**

_How am I suppose to tell her we are enemies gosh I miss her she has gotten so beautiful. _Gaara was so busy rambling in his head he didn't notice a twig. It made a loud snap and Gaara mentally curses himself. He hears Hinata's threat and thinks to himself _how am I going to get out of this mess? _ He sighs and walks towards Hinata.

**-Just a Kiss-**

"Ga-Gaara what are you doing here?" Hinata quickly picks up her sword and a tear slides down her cheek.

"Hinata listen you know I will never hurt you I just want to talk." Gaara says lifting up his arms to show no harm. Hinata lowers her sword. Gaara rushes and gives Hinata a hug and kisses her forhead. Hinata starts to sob and holds on to Gaara's shirt. Gaara let her and continued to hug her.

"God I missed you I missed you." Gaara whispers in Hinata's ear.

"Hinata?" Hinata stiffens and looks wide eyed at Gaara.

"Gaara, Shikamaru is coming you need to hide." Hinata pushes Gaara back in the bushes.

"No let him see me it will give me a reason to rip to shreds for trying to kiss you."Gaara growls.

Hinata blushes. "Gaara you stalked me! Never mind you need to hide!"

"No" Gaara stops in place and is ready to face Kiba. Hinata starts to panic and gives Gaara a passionate kiss. Gaara is surprised and caught off guard. Hinata pushes Gaara in the bushes and he falls still wide eyed.

"Hinata?" Kiba walks towards Hinata with Akamaru trailing behind. "look I'm sorry that was really dumb of me."

"I-it's ok Kiba I'm just confused right now." Hinata says trying to sound normal.

"I am here for you I want you to know that ok? And I'll be waiting." Kiba blushes."Anyway what are you still doing here I thought you went back to camp.

"I wanted to train by myself for a few more minutes." Hinata says taking a peek at where Gaara is hiding.

"Oh well I'm heading back I'll see you back at camp." Kiba and Akamaru pass by Hinata. Hinata is relieved but then Akamaru starts barking. Hinata's eye widen.

_Oh no _Hinata thought.

**-Just a Kiss-**

**Ok what do you all think? Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :D and the more reviews the faster I will post the next chapter! So yeah haha thanks for those who reviewed!**

**-Killjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you ****Hyuga09**** and ****Ocean in ur eyes ****for your comments I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry for the late update.**

**CHAPTER 8 GO! ****Uh I do not own Naruto!**

**-Just a Kiss-**

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.

-Lao Tzu

**-Just a Kiss-**

Kiba stares at the bush that Akamaru is barking at, he makes his way towards it. Hinata stands there with wide eyes hoping that Gaara is not behind it and won't do anything stupid. Kiba is just inches away from where Gaara is hiding. Hinata panicking, rushes towards Kiba to pull him away but trips on a branch and falls on top of him. Akamaru lies down and puts his paws over his eyes.

"Aah I'm so sorry I di-didn't watch where I was going Kiba." A blushing Hinata quickly gets up and helps him up too.

"It's ok Hina next time if you want to feel on me just tell me."Kiba says smiling and patting Hinata's head

" Kiba you perv! I didn't mean to, I fell!" Hinata blushes even more.

"Haha I know I'm just messing with you… well whatever Akamaru was barking at is probably gone while you were busy trying to seduce me." Kiba says walking back towards camp with Akamaru by him.

"Kiba shut up! I tripped I'm not trying to seduce you!" Hinata yells. She sighs and blushes even more _What if Gaara saw that, is he still behind the bush? _She walks and looks behind the bushes there was no one. She looks around and still no signs of Gaara she sits on the ground and puts her head on her knees. _Where is he? Could he think that I was really trying to seduce Kiba? But that's not true I love Gaara. Did he leave because he thought I moved on…_Hinata grabs the necklace around her neck that Gaara had won her at the fair when they were little.

"Hinata…" Hinata turns with tears in her eyes, she looks up to see Gaara who is staring down at her with concern clear in his face. He gently wipes her tears with his thumb. "why are you crying?"

"I thought you left me…I haven't seen you in years and you came all of the sudden and an-"

"Hinata I love you so much and these past years have been so hard there has been not a day when I did not think of you. And when I saw you in battle I couldn't believe my eyes" he laughs "More beautiful than I imagined and stronger." He entwines his hands in her hair and strokes her cheek. "And I know many have their eyes set on you like that mutt and I want you to know that I will always love you till I die and if there is life after my death I will love you there too. But I need to know do you still love me as I love you?"

Hinata lightly blushes as a tear streams down her face which is gently rubbed off with Gaars's thumb. "I don't…"

Gaara eyes sadden and he feels his heart being stabbed a million times."I understa-". He turns away and starts to walk away. Hinata grabs Gaara's hand he faces her.

"I love you even more than you love me." Hinata says blushing.

Gaara is surprised but smirks "That's impossible no love is greater than the love I have for you." And with that Gaara gently kisses Hinata. Gaara knew he can no longer go back to his usual life without Hinata by his side.

**-Just A Kiss-**

Kiba and Akamaru were making their way back to camp when he suddenly hears a loud laugh. Kiba shows his wolfy grin "I guess Naruto's group is here. Come on Akamaru."

"Kiba you lazy bum get off your sorry ass!"

"You idiot I'm injured!"

Kiba enters the tent to see Naruto getting hit by Sakura.

"Naruto your probably making his injury worst!"Sakura says checking Shikamaru's injuries. "Well your injuries are getting better you should be able to go back in battle in a few days, you are very lucky Hinata was here to treat your injuries."

"Speaking of Hinata where is she?" Naruto says while looking around.

"Shes out training she should be back in a few minutes."Kiba says while crossing his arms.

"Good job in battle Kiba, but I hear Hinata killed more than you did."Naruto laughs.

Kiba hits Naruto "That's not true you idiot!"

"Whatever you say, don't worry only all of Konoha army knows."Naruto says.

"Why I oughta!" Kiba starts chasing Naruto.

Sakura sighs "Shikamaru do you know if Hinata will be allowed to fight?"

"I'm not sure, she will be a great benefit if she does stay and fight but I can't say Neji will hopefully clear this up and he should be here before sunset."

"Let's hope she will be able to stay." Sakura says.

-**Just A Kiss-**

**End of Chapter 8 thanks for reading and sorry for the very late update Thanksgiving break is coming up soon and I will be able to update faster :) -Killjoy**


End file.
